


Bees.

by Cantaloupe (Melancholy_Incarnate)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Bees, F/M, Gen, London
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Cantaloupe
Summary: You're lost in London, your phone is dead, and you've just found out the hard way that you're deathly allergic to bees.





	1. Chapter 1

It was as hot as it ever got in London and you were unpleasantly warm, even in your white tank top and denim shorts. Something started to buzz around your ear and you swatted at it. For your efforts you were rewarded with a sharp, painful sting. You'd never been stung by a bee, but there was always a first time for everything, you supposed. It hurt and itched and after a few moments you began to worry.

 _Are they supposed to hurt this bad? Am I supposed to be dizzy? Wow, it's getting hard to breathe._ There was definitely something wrong.

You fumbled your phone out of your pocket and tried to turn it on. On the screen flashed the low battery warning. Fuck. You ran as fast as you could to the nearest stranger and tapped him on the shoulder. He was holding a heavy camera and he waved you off. You left quickly, your mind in a haze as you ran to the next closest person. He was the same. Finally you made it to a tall man and you almost ran into him but managed to stop yourself just in time. You didn't register the people with cameras trained on him.

"Excuse me, hi, hello, if you could do me a huge solid and call an ambulance? I think I'm allergic to bees, so sorry to bother you," you said, rapid-fire. He looked at you with a startled expression and hastily typed a number into his phone, relaying as much information as he could. The man looked very concerned as you stumbled and grabbed his arm to steady yourself. 

"Sorry," you muttered. 

"Yes, please hurry, I think it's severe," he said to the person on the other end of the line. You could only hear him faintly through the pounding in your ears. You were hot and cold all over and you wanted to just lie down. Or throw up. But finally your throat closed up and you crumpled to the sidewalk.

* * *

A blond man rushed out of one of little restaurants nearby moments later and saw his friend surrounded by paparazzi, holding what looked like a woman's unconscious body.

"Dude! I was in the restroom for like five minutes! What the hell happened?"

"Well, this woman came running up and I think she had been stung by a bee and had a severe allergic reaction because she ran up and said, and I quote, 'Excuse me, hi, hello, if you could do me a huge solid and call an ambulance? I think I'm allergic to bees, so sorry to bother you.' So I did and then she just kind of collapsed and I can't tell if she's breathing right now."

"Did she recognize you?"

"I don't think so, no." The paparazzi continued to snap pictures. When the ambulance finally arrived, they had to shove through the people gathered to get to where the girl was. They put her onto a gurney and wheeled her to the ambulance.

"Uh, Mr. Hiddleston, would you come with us, please?" a nervous paramedic asked. 

"Yes, whatever I can do to help."

* * *

You woke up in the ambulance after having an oxygen mask strapped to your face and being injected with epinephrine and albuterol and several other drugs. After breathing deeply for several minutes, your vital signs must have stabilized because they took it off. When it was off, you were finally able to speak.

"If any of you see that guy that called the ambulance for me, tell him I owe him a drink for saving my sorry ass."

A couple paramedics laughed. Then a man spoke up.

"I'd say yes, but unless you want to be swarmed by paparazzi, it'll have to be at my place."

One of the female EMTs chuckled. "Drinks with Tom Hiddleston? If I wasn't married I think I'd be really jealous!"

"Wait, what?" You were still looking at the roof of the vehicle and hadn't seen your savior. You turned your head a little to look over and you saw that it was indeed Tom Hiddleston. "Oh shit." You inhaled deeply and began to apologize. "I'm really sorry for bothering you. I tried to get some other people to call for me but they kind of just shooed me away so I panicked. I didn't know it was you or I would have left you alone."

"If you hadn't left me alone, I wouldn't be having drinks with a beautiful lady tonight, would I?"

"Oh, someone else is going to be joining us?" you asked before you could stop yourself.  _Stupid stupid stupid why did you fucking make that joke now everyone here is going to think you're an idiot!_

But he just laughed.

Maybe it wasn't as dumb as you thought. Or maybe it was even dumber. Whatever. You were having drinks with him tonight either way probably.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time you arrived at the hospital, you were feeling fine, though that might just have been from the jokes your company made as from the drugs and care the paramedics gave you. You jumped through all the hoops the nurses and doctors told you to and filled out a frankly disgusting amount of paperwork before they would let you leave. But finally they allowed you to walk out the big glass doors and out onto the streets of London. 

Mr. Hiddleston, as you so stubbornly insisted on calling him, had said a car would come to pick you up from the hospital at six thirty. You glanced at the clock in the lobby before you left. 6:25 or thereabouts. The sleek black car was already waiting at the curb for you. When you approached to make sure this was the car, the passenger side door opened for you. The driver gave a big smile as you sat. 

"When you said a car would be waiting to pick me up, I didn't think you'd be driving it," you said as you returned his smile. 

"I'm full of surprises."

"Do you happen to have a car charger for an iPhone? Because if that's one of your surprises, I think I might die of happiness," you joked.

"Well you  _almost_ died in my arms only a few hours ago from a mere bee sting. I'd rather not repeat the experience. But here," he answered, handing you a cord. 

"Thanks."

He was looking at your hand peculiarly as you plugged your phone in.

"What happened?"

"Oh, um, I make glass figurines for a living. I had a... mishap." He had taken your hand and was looking curiously at the burn scars marring the smoothness of your skin. "Thankfully, there was no nerve damage, so I can keep doing what I love. Of course, now I always make sure my tools haven't been messed with. I felt like Johnny Tremain for a while, to be honest."

He laughed as he pulled away from the curb and into the city streets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't longer. Stuff happened and I lost my motivation to do much of anything for a long-ass time so this is what you're gonna get today.


End file.
